Historia de un cuervo y del gato que le enseñó a volar
by FeelTheNoiz
Summary: Durante su último Campamento de Entrenamiento, Kuroo Tetsurou dijo algunas de las cosas más inteligentes que ha dicho alguna vez en su vida. Pero también, hizo una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho alguna vez en su vida. Y en ese momento, todo comenzó.


Era difícil de creer que era la noche previa al último día del Campamento de Entrenamiento. Su último Campamento de Entrenamiento. Aquel día, el calentamiento, los partidos contra el resto de los equipos y las prácticas en el Tercer Gimnasio con Bokuto, Akaashi y Tsukishima habían salido perfectamente, como siempre. Pero de alguna forma, él se sentía diferente. Quizás porque acababa de darse cuenta de que sería la última oportunidad que tendría para llegar a las Nacionales con el resto de su equipo. Y su última oportunidad para llegar a las Nacionales con Karasuno, y poder finalmente jugar el partido entre Gatos y Cuervos del que venía escuchando desde que estaba en primer año.

Kuroo salió del baño, donde aún quedaban algunos de los chicos de Nekoma dándose una ducha, con una toalla en sus hombros y usando nada más que una remera negra, una campera y pantaloncillos. No era como si le preocupara que las chicas lo vieran. Probablemente ya estaban acostumbradas a ello. " _Solo un día más, eh..._ " murmuró para sí, mirando al cielo, las estrellas y la luna a través de la ventana cerrada. Era extraño; después de esa semana, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa y Shinzen iban a pelear por ir al Campeonato de Primavera. Y solo dos de ellos iban a lograrlo. Karasuno la tenía difícil también; Seijou y Shiratorizawa no eran rivales fáciles. Todos estarían concentrados en entrenar y practicar, y estarían extremadamente pendientes de todo pequeño detalle que pudiera relacionarse a su rendimiento en la cancha. Algunos de ellos podrían estar estresados, incluso. Y era en ocasiones como aquella, cuando el aire era fresco y todo estaba tranquilo al fin, que la noche lo invitaba a detenerse por un momento a respirar... Esas noches, eran sus favoritas.

Se acercó a la ventana, buscando una forma de abrirla. " _¿Cómo lo hacían...?_ " balbuceó, mientras continuaba buscando la forma más simple de lograrlo. Y cuando lo consiguió, descansó sus brazos en el marco de esta, mirando la luna. Esa noche, había luna creciente. El satélite natural se mostraba solo un poco, y el resto oculto de él se mezclaba con el oscuro cielo azul. Le recordaba a alguien. Por supuesto que lo haría. Había estado prestando especial atención a aquel "alguien" esa semana. Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, permaneció mirando a la luna.

— Tsukki...

— Qué.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta, y vio al chico alto de gafas en el que estaba pensando llevando una botella de agua en su mano. El moreno miró el reloj de su teléfono; aún era el turno de Nekoma para usar el baño, así que Karasuno tenía que esperar hasta que el último de los gatos saliera.

— Si no necesitas nada...

— Ah, espera, mira esto.

— Qué.

— El cielo.

Kuroo volvió a darse la vuelta, y antes de que el joven bloqueador pudiera irse, habló calmadamente.

— La luna me recuerda a ti hoy.

— ¿Huh?

— La luna

— Qué tiene.

— Mírala.

No muy convencido, Tsukishima caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el marco de esta, mirando el cielo como Kuroo había sugerido. Habían muchas menos estrellas que las que él podía ver en Miyagi, pero de alguna forma estaba bien. Satélites, estrellas, y aquel espacio oscuro e infinito, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Y ahí estaba, la luna creciente.

— No veo nada especial, sabes...

— Tú eres como una luna creciente.

— ¿De qué estás...

— Eres joven, inmaduro, y acabas de empezar a entrenar seriamente. El volleyball ya no es solo un club, y aquellos tipos ya no son solo tus compañeros de club. Apenas estás comenzando a disfrutar todo esto como debería haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo. —Kuroo siguió mirando hacia la luna mientras hablaba. Empezaba a sentirse nostálgico otra vez— En serio tú eres como la luna, porque a medida que el tiempo pase, empezarás a crecer también... Y con ello no me refiero solo a hacerte mayor o ganar estatura. Te convertirás en un bloqueador central genial, y cuando eso suceda, no te darás cuenta de cómo te has transformado de una luna creciente a una luna llena. Y volarás lejos de este punto inicial, porque aparte de ser una luna, también eres un cuervo. —justo después de decir aquello, Kuroo se volteó a mirarle, directamente a los ojos— Y uno bastante genial, por cierto.

Tsukishima se quedó en silencio mientras el mayor le hablaba, un poco sorprendido por lo dicho por Kuroo. Primero había sido el regaño de Yamaguchi, y ahora los pensamientos de este tipo sobre él y la luna. « _Definitivamente las cosas se han vuelto algo extrañas_ », pensó.

— Suenas como un hombre viejo. —murmuró, alejándose de la ventana.

— Jajaja, puede ser... —Kuroo rió un poco, girándose, sin dejar de apoyar sus brazos y su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana— Pero lo que dije es cierto.

Kai y Kenma salieron del baño, y Kuroo se incorporó para unirse a ellos de camino a su cuarto.

— Deberías ir a decirle a tus compañeros que es su turno de usar el baño.

Tsukishima escuchó su sugerencia y se dirigió al cuarto de los cuervos en completo silencio. Y el pelinegro sonrió, caminando en dirección contraria.

— ¡Si no vuelven dentro de una hora, no tendrán almuerzo, así que vuelvan antes de que la barbacoa esté lista! —gritó la mánager de Ubugawa para que todos pudieran oírla, recibiendo un poderoso "¡SÍ!" en respuesta.

Era el final del Campamento de Entrenamiento. Pero para la mayoría de ellos, no parecía que una semana hubiera pasado ya.

Kuroo se detuvo a mirar los resultados del Campamento de Entrenamiento. Karasuno y Fukurodani acababan de tener su último partido, y como se esperaba, Karasuno perdió. Pero aún cuando habían perdido la mayoría de los juegos que habían tenido esa vez, él estaba feliz con los resultados que los cuervos habían tenido en su juego. Aunque no en lo que respectaba a puntos. Era obvio que habían mejorado mucho aquella semana; se habían quedado hasta tarde entrenando cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus cuartos, y seguían practicando las nuevas técnicas que habían estado aprendiendo desde el último Campamento. Tal y como Bokuto, Akaashi y él solían hacer cuando tuvieron su primer Campamento de Entrenamiento con Ubugawa y Shinzen. Y esa semana, ellos habían ayudado a dos de los chicos de Karasuno a evolucionar... y definitivamente Tsukishima, aquel chico alto de lentes, había tenido el cambio más interesante que había visto esos días. De cierta forma era difícil creer que el realmente se negaba a entrenar con él, Bokuto y Akaashi. No era como si fuesen a molestarlo (aunque terminaron haciéndolo un montón mientras practicaban, porque las reacciones de Tsukishima eran divertidas e interesantes, al menos para él). Y cuando el rubio, por sí solo, acudió a ellos, él estaba realmente satisfecho. Aunque no sabía porqué. Solo estaba satisfecho.

Kuroo miró alrededor, viendo que sus compañeros ya se habían ido a su cuarto.

— Debería ir también...

Tomó su botella de agua y su toalla de mano, y empezó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios, con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. Quizás, solo quizás, iban a volver a ver a aquel rubio en las Nacionales esta vez. Quizás la Batalla del Basurero de la que el Entrenador Nekomata les había hablado tiempo atrás finalmente iba a llevarse a cabo.

Tetsurou suspiró, algo nostálgico. Había pasado mucho desde que se había divertido tanto en un Campamento de Entrenamiento.

En el cuarto, casi todos conversaban y preparaban sus cambios de ropa para ir a darse una ducha. Y cuando todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron al baño más cercano. Tuvieron que compartirlo con los chicos de Ubugawa, pero afortunadamente aquel era uno de los baños más grandes del edificio, por lo que no hubo problema con ello.

Para cuando acabaron, se fueron a su cuarto a ordenar sus cosas apropiadamente antes de ir a la barbacoa, pero Inuoka no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido? «Mencionó que quería ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores... no, no lo creo. Pero qué tal si...». Aún si ellos no querían pensarlo, aún estaba esa posibilidad: se había perdido.

— ¿Alguien puede llamarlo? La barbacoa estará lista pronto.

— Déjame intentarlo. —dijo Yaku, sacando su móvil.

— Si tú eres quien lo llama, no va a contestar, Yaku. —replicó Kai, divetido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Porque probabemente vas a regañarlo. —respondió Lev, mirándole hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

— NO VOY A-

— ¡LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE! —todos se voltearon a ver a Inuoka, corriendo hacia ellos casi sin aliento.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Pensamos que te habías perdido en el bosque. —murmuró Taketora, riendo un poco.

— Fui a mirar alrededor ahora que teníamos tiempo libre, pero me fui un poco más lejos de lo que pensaba. ¿Sabían que tienen una piscina también? ¡Es enorme!

— Te dije... —murmuró Yaku.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ves, ibas a regañarlo!

— ¡NO IBA A HACERLO!

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, suficiente! Vamos bastante atrasados. Si no nos apuramos, tendremos que comer piedras y pasto, así que vamos ya. —dijo Kuroo, y todos le siguieron hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la barbacoa.

Fue un éxito. Todos estaban divirtiéndose en la barbacoa, celebrando el final del Campamento. Todos hablaban con todos, y era obvio que estaban pasando un buen rato. Kuroo estaba con Kenma, hablando con uno de los chicos de Ubugawa cuando Kenma le recordó algo.

— Oye, Kuroo...

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿No tenías que llamar a tu madre ahora...?

— Geh. —se había olvidado completamente— Diablos... sí. —buscó su celular dentro de su campera, pero luego recordó que lo había dejado en el cuarto— Espera, volveré en un minuto. Dile a Bokuto que no toque mi cerdo.

— Demasiado tarde, supongo. —murmuró Kenma, mientras miraba cómo la mano de Bokuto se colaba silenciosamente y luego huía con dos de las piezas de carne de cerdo de Kuroo.

— SON MÍAS, BOKUTO. —gritó el pelinegro al capitán de Fukurodani.

— SI NO TE LAS COMES TÚ, LO HARÉ YO~ —dijo Bokuto felizmente, volviendo hasta donde Akaashi esperaba por él.

El moreno suspiró, y caminó en dirección al cuarto de Nekoma. Había olvidado totalmente llamar a su madre, como ella le había solicitado en un mensaje de texto aquella mañana. « _Y Kenma no me lo recordó hasta ahora... Va a regañarme._ » Volvió a suspirar, sonriendo un poco. Aún cuando estaba a pocos meses de cumplir los 18, su madre seguía preocupándose mucho, sin escucharlo a él o su padre. Realmente, a veces resultaba cansador. Pero para sorpresa suya, esa vez no recibió ninguna especie de regaño. De hecho, su madre estaba tratando de contarle sobre un par de investigaciones que había hecho en algunas Universidades sobre becas deportivas. Quizás él podía ganar un par de ellas. " _Después de todo, eres el Capitán del Equipo de Volleyball de la Secundaria Nekoma, uno de los equipos más fuertes de Tokyo. Haré lo mejor por mi lado, así que tú hazlo también, Tetsu_ ", le había dicho. Y él estaba agradecido de ella, una vez más.

Luego de que la llamada acabara, conectó su teléfono a un cargador y dejó el cuarto, encontrándose a Tsukishima apoyado al muro pronto a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Nekoma. Silenciosamente, Kuroo se quedó mirándole por un momento. ¿Era idea suya... o Tsukishima parecía aproblemado?

— El cuarto de Karasuno es en dirección contraria, Anteojos-kun. —cuando el rubio escuchó ese apodo, se dio la vuelta para mirarle, y suspiró.

— ¿Dejarás de llamarme así alguna vez?

— Oh, ¿prefieres 'Tsukki'?

— No sé cuál es peor. —Kei cruzó ambos brazos frente a su pecho, mirándole.

— Jajaja. —el mayor rió, y luego observó a su joven aprendiz una vez más— Entonces, ¿necesitas algo?

— En realidad...

Tsukishima lucía como que quería decir algo, pero a la vez no. Jugó un poco con sus manos, como siempre, y luego de unos segundos le miró.

— ...ias —habló en un tono de voz muy bajo, con un suave color rojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Huh?

— No voy a repetirlo.

— No, espera, no estoy molestándote. De verdad no escuché lo que dijiste.

— Bien por ti.

— Anda, Tsukishima. Repítelo.

— Demonios, no.

— ¡Solo una vez!

— ¡Solo fue un gracias, ¿está bien?! —y Kuroo se quedó callado en su sitio, mirándolo sin decir siquiera una palabra durante un par de segundos.

— ... ¿Uh? —Tsukishima volvió a suspirar un poco molesto, tratando de calmarse, y mientras jugaba con sus dedos, repitió.

— ... Gracias... por tu ayuda esta semana...

— Espera, es solo... Realmente estás dándome las gracias.

— Bueno, sí... No soy así de malagradecido. Reconozco cuando tengo que dar las gracias.

— Wow... —Kuroo le observó, fascinado. Aquello era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido hasta entonces. Pero...— Ah, pero solo un 'gracias' no basta. —habló, irguiéndose apropiadamente, y le miró de reojo.

— ¿Y qué más quieres? —Tsukishima le devolvió la mirada, molesto. Aquí venía, el final de su corta paciencia.

— ... Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Para qué?

— Solo hazlo.

Tsukishima se quedó observándole aún algo desconfiado por su extraña petición, con ambos brazos aún cruzados frente a su pecho. Y luego de un momento, cerró los ojos. Kuroo solo lo miró, a él y sus gafas de marco negro, imaginando cómo luciría sin ellos, a su cabello, rubio y rizado, preguntándose que tan fácil o qué tan difícil de manejar sería, y a su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de notar cada pequeño detalle de este para guardarlo en su memoria, para nunca olvidarlo. Caminó hasta estar frente a Tsukishima, y se acercó hasta que besó superficialmente al menor. El rubio abrió sus ojos tan pronto como sintió los labios del otro rozando los suyos. Kuroo estaba mirándole, directamente a los ojos, y él sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna. Aquella mirada en sus ojos... era exactamente la misma que el mayor tenía cuando jugaba volleyball. Cuando trataba de alcanzar algún buen remate. Cuando estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba y se enfrentaba a un nuevo desafío... ¿En qué momento había aprendido todo eso? Inconscientemente, cerró sus ojos otra vez, y Kuroo se acercó aún más a él, hasta que su respiración y la del rubio se mezclaron en un beso un tanto más atrevido que el anterior. Pero cuando sintió que era suficiente, se detuvo abruptamente con una gatuna sonrisa en sus labios, y luego susurró, con sus palabras rozando los labios de Tsukishima: " _Con esto ya está_ ".

Kuroo dejó ir a Tsukishima, y empezó a caminar de regreso al lugar donde todos estaban. Mientras el rubio se quedó en su lugar, congelado, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos mientras miraba a Kuroo ir.

— Qué diablos... acaba de suceder... —murmuró Tsukki, mientras esperaba que su sonrojado rostro volviera a la normalidad.

— Qué diablos... acabo de hacer... —susurró Kuroo para sí mientras caminaba, peinando con su mano su cabello de recién levantado.

Y en ese momento, todo comenzó.


End file.
